Laffitte
Laffitte (ラフィット Rafitto), znany również pod pseudonimem Demoniczny Szeryf – antagonista z mangi One Piece oraz jej adaptacji anime. Dawniej był szeryfem na West Blue, lecz później dołączył załogi Czarnobrodego, gdzie zaczął pełnić rolę nawigatora. Po tym jak Czarnobrody został jednym z Czterech Imperatorów, Laffitte został mianowany kapitanem piątego okrętu Piratów Czarnobrodego. Charakterystyka Wygląd Laffitte jest niesamowicie bladym i stosunkowo młodym mężczyzną. Jest także bardzo wysoki, podobnie jak większość członków załogi, i szczupły. Nosi białą, kołnierzową koszulę z długimi rękawami we wzory z żółtymi krzyżami i granatowe spodnie. Jego najbardziej wyróżniającymi się akcesoriami są jego klasyczny czarny cylinder i czerwona drewniana laska oraz złote kolczyki. Jego usta są nienormalnie ciemnoczerwone. Po tym, jak został kapitanem piątego okrętu, dodał do swojej stroju nową czarną (białą w anime) pelerynę z kręconym kołnierzem. Osobowość Mieszkał na West Blue i pracował jako szeryf, ale został wygnany, ponieważ był zbyt okrutny i gwałtowny. W przeciwieństwie do swojej przeszłości, Laffitte wydaje się teraz spokojną i pogodną osobą, która ciągle się uśmiecha. Pomimo, że jest złowrogim piratem, Laffite ma niezwykle wyrafinowaną osobowość, zawsze mówiąc uprzejmie i grzecznie, nawet gdy grozi ludziom takim Avalo Pizarro, gdy ten chciał zastąpić Teacha na stanowisku kapitana. Laffitte, podobnie jak reszta Piratów Czarnobrodego, mocno wierzy w szczęście, los i marzenia. Historia Kiedyś był szeryfem na West Blue, ale został piratem po tym, jak został usunięty ze swojej funkcjii wygnany z West Blue za nadmierną przemoc i niepotrzebne okrucieństwo. W końcu został zaproszony do przyłączenia się do Piratów Czarnobrodego jako nawigator. Jakiś czas po dołączeniu do załogi Czarnobrodego, Laffitte i cała załoga zaatakowali Wyspę Drum, zmuszając do ucieczki tchórzliwego Króla Wapola. Fabuła Saga Niebiańska Wyspa Akt Jaya Podczas gdy reszta załogi udała się do Jaya, Laffitte udał się do Mary Geoise, gdzie dotarł niezauważony i nieproszony do wysokiego okna i przerwał spotkanie między Shichibukai i wysoko postawionymi członkami Marynarki. Grzecznie poprosił o wzięcie udziału w spotkaniu, które odbyło się w celu ustalenia nowego Shichibukai, aby wypełnić stanowisko, które poprzednio zajmował Crocodile, i zaproponował swojego własnego kapitana, Czarnobrodego. Saga Water 7 Akt Po Enies Lobby Laffitte plądrował miasto, które jego załoga właśnie splądrowała na wyspie Banaro, kiedy Portgas D. Ace w końcu dogonił Czarnobrodego, trzy dni przed wydaniem nowych nagród Słomianych Kapeluszy po incydencie w Enies Lobby. Głównie działał jako obserwator, nie robiąc nic, nie przeszkadzał Ace'owi w ataku, w przeciwieństwie do członków jego załogi Van Augura i Jesus Burgessa. Saga Wojna Szczytów Akt Impel Down Piraci Czarnobrodego popłynęli do Impel Down, a Laffitte zahipnotyzował strażników przy Bramach Sprawiedliwości, aby otwierali bramy dla wszystkich statków. Podczas gdy Monkey D. Luffy wdarł się na poziom 4 w drodze powrotnej z więzienia, Piraci Czarnobrodego przybyli do Impel Down. Wdarli się do wielkiego więzienia z oczywistą wrogością. Gdy przeszli przez poziom 1, natknęli się na byłego strażnika Shiliewa, a następnie udali się na poziom 4, gdzie napotkali uciekających więźniów. Laffitte stał obok Czarnobrodego, podczas gdy ten prowadził konwersację z Luffy'm. Po wymianie słów z więźniami Piraci Czarnobrodego kontynuowali wędrówkę na niższe poziomy i stawili czoła naczelnikowi Magellanowi, który zatruł ich techniką Hydry. Później cała załoga została uratowana przez antidotum od Shiliewa, który przyjął ofertę Czarnobrodego i dołączył do ich załogi. Kiedy dotarli do poziomu 6, Piraci Czarnobrodego kazali walczyć na śmierć i życie, a tych którzy przeżyli przyjęli do załogi. Akt Marineford mały|300px|Laffitte wraz z resztą załogi w Marineford Laffitte został zauważony wraz z innymi członkami swojej załogi, nowymi i starymi, na platformie egzekucji, gdzie przybyli, aby oglądać wydarzenia rozgrywające się na polu bitwy. Czarnobrody, który najwyraźniej przyprowadził swoją załogę z powrotem do Marineford, by mógł być świadkiem śmierci Białobrody, wykrzyknął, że był szczęśliwy, że przybył na czas, aby to zrobić. Laffitte ujawnił Sengoku, że zahipnotyzował Marynarzy w pokoju kontrolnym Bram Sprawiedliwości. Po tym jak Czarnobrody stanął w obliczu Białobrodego, Laffitte razem z innymi Piratami Czarnobrodego atakował Białobrodego. Po śmierci Białobrodego, Laffitte pomógł kolegom z załogi w pokryciu Białobrodego czarną tkaniną i strzegł Czarnobrodego, kiedy zaczął demonstrować swoje moce. Ostrzegł Marynarkę, że nie mogą przeszkodzić jego kapitanowi. Kiedy Czarnobrody później pojawił się i pokazał moc Gura Gura no Mi, Laffitte roześmiał się z powodu zamieszania wywołanego przez wrogów. Sengoku w swojej formie Buddy następnie zaatakował Piratów Czarnobrodego przy pomocy fali uderzeniowej. Podczas gdy Czarnobrody walczył z Sengoku i Monkey D. Garpem, Rudowłosy Shanks przybył na pole bitwy. Piraci Czarnobrodego postanowili odejść, gdyż nie byli gotowi, by mierzyć się z Piratami Rudowłosego. Po wojnie Załoga wykonała swój ruch w Nowym Świecie, biorąc do niewoli Jewelry Bonney. Załoga była widziana kłócąca się między sobą. Avalo Pizarro usiłował ogłosić, że jest kapitanem, ale Laffitte groził, że go zabije i przypomniał, że są "Piratami Czarnobrodego". Tratwa Piratów Czarnobrodego została doprowadzona do stanu zniszczenia, z powodu rozmiaru Sanjuana Wolfa, i pozornie skontaktowali się z Marynarką, aby wymienić Jewelry Bonney na statek wojenny. Van Augur zaalarmował Teacha, że przybył okręt bojowy, ale nie dojdzie do wymiany, ponieważ Akainu był na pokładzie. Wiedząc, że umowa nie dojdzie do skutku, Piraci Czarnobrodego uciekli, pozostawiając Bonney i jej załogę na pastwę losu. Podczas przeskoku Rok po wojnie w Marineford, Piraci Czarnobrodego walczyli z ocalałymi z załogi Białobrodego i wygrali. Piraci Czarnobrodego wykorzystali wiedzę kapitana o byłym terytorium Białobrodego, aby je podbić. Po tym, gdy Czarnobrody stał się Imperatorem, Piraci Czarnobrodego rozpoczęli polowanie na potężnych użytkowników Diabelskich Owoców, aby wchłonąć ich umiejętności. Laffitte został mianowany na kapitana 5 statku Piratów Czarnobrodego. Saga Czterech Imperatorów Akt Zou Po porażce Donquixote Doflamingo Piraci Czarnobrodego udali się na Dressrosę, ale nie mogli znaleźć Burgessa. Na pewnym morzu w Nowym Świecie Shiliew i Laffitte skontaktowali się z Burgessem przez Den Den Mushi. Burgess poinformował ich, że schował się na statku, który zaprowadził go do bazy rewolucjonistów na Baltigo i stracił przytomność z powodu ciężkich obrażeń zadanych przez Sabo. Następnie powiedział im, aby poinformowali Teacha oraz załogę i zaatakowali wyspę. Piraci Czarnobrodego później zaatakowali Baltigo, siedzibę Armii Rewolucjonistów. Baltigo zostało zniszczone w momencie przybycia Marynarki Cipher Pol, ale Armia Rewolucjonistów była w stanie uciec. Jednak Piraci Czarnobrodego uciekli po krótkim starciu z Cipher Pol. Kategoria:One Piece Kategoria:Piraci Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Złoczyńcy z mang Kategoria:Złoczyńcy z anime Kategoria:Powracający Kategoria:Słudzy Kategoria:Zdrajcy Kategoria:Jednoosobowa armia Kategoria:Kryminaliści Kategoria:Uprzejmi en:Laffitte